


Pieces

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Leaves, F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

Thanks to his father and Azula Zuko was missing many pieces of himself.

His trouble lay in communication, emotional connection and an inability to handle certain situations.

Then one summer Aang ran off - _disappeared_ \- on some spiritually enlightening journey with Guru Pathik and Katara showed up at his doorstep on a rainy day, completely dry.

That summer she found the pieces of himself that he was missing and meticulously glued them back together, puttying every crack.

When Aang reappeared looking older, worn and wiser they parted ways.

Zuko felt something akin to fire burn in his chest at her loss.


End file.
